Harry Potter Life Is A Game
by BlueInfernoX
Summary: This the sequel to Harry Potter: Love of Three. Harry, Daphne, Hermione and Daphne's sister Astoria as well as her girlfriend Sam where all sent back to different points in their own timeline to train with new powers and final defeate Voldemort for good. Harry/harem. Astoria/Yuri!Harem. Weasley(Minus Twins), Malfoy, Snape Dumbledor bashing. WARNING: HEAVY CROSSOVER ELEMENTS!


Here is the start of a new story, a Harry Potter LIAG. It is a sequel to The Love of Three and it has some heavy crossover in terms of abilities with some characters from other universes like Darkstalkers and Marvel/ DC Comics. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SPELL CASTING"

"**Parseltounge"**

_Flashback/ Memory_

* * *

**Harry Potter: Life Is A Game**

**Chapter 0: The Prequel**

* * *

Harry found himself flouting in a multi coloured plane of existence that seemed to keep going for eternity in every direction. As he flouted he soon found himself in front of three giant orbs of magic. The one in the middle was like a giant sun of blazing red fire; the middle of the sun like sphere was a bright emerald green that seemed to work by itself, like there was a green sun inside an even larger red sun. On the surface of the giant or of fire was a patch of black fire that seemed to always stay in a shape. The second orb was a silvery orb of ice with a blazing centre of light blue water. And the third orb was a sphere of orange-ish magic covered in red streaks. The three orbs had white light swirling around them, connecting the three on an outer level. Pink light flew from the red and green sun of into the vast darkness.

He carefully looked at the black spot on the sun like orb and was shocked when he saw that it was in the exact same shape as his scar! 'What's going on?' he thought 'Why is there a sun with my scar on it?' the Boy-Who-Lived's eyes suddenly widened as realisation hit him like a Blugger "It's my Magical core!" he said simply

"Correct Potter." Said a sinister voice "But soon it'll be _mine_." Harry span around to see someone who looked just like him but his skin was bone white, his eyes where blazing red and he had no nose, just slits. It almost looked like a fusion of himself and Voldemort

"Who are you?!" Harry asked as he drew his wand

"I am your anger." The Voldemort-Harry (AN: I'll call him Varry.) "I am your hate. I am your inner darkness. I am what you _could_ have been if you weren't so weak." He drew a wand just like Harry's but it was covered in striped of white wrapped around it and it was thicker

"What do you want?" Harry said

"Your body." Varry said with a smirk "Diffindo!" he slashed his wand and Harry jumped out of the way as the cutting charm soared over him

"Confringo!" Harry yelled as he fired the purple spell which the twisted creature sidestepped the attack which hit the orange and red core. It seemed to pulse for a second and then returned to stability "SECTEMSEMPRA!" he then slashed at Varry who dodged again, this time the spell hit the ice orb which seemed to pulse like the orange core but it then grew slightly. This continued for a few minutes, the two throwing spells at each other as they either blocked them or countered them all together. That was until someone got a lucky hit it…

"Crucio!" Varry yelled, the dark spell hitting Harry harder then he thought and sent the Boy-Who-Lived flying

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Harry screamed as he thrashed and withered around floor or what seemed like a floor because Harry couldn't feel a surface but he wasn't flouting or falling

"I wonder why you are so weak." Varry said as he walked towards Harry, intensifying the spell and making the black haired boy's screams to get louder "Especially with such a powerful Magical Core. I'll enjoy having your body. And having fun with our wives." This caused Harry's eyes to widen and his anger to flair greatly

"No!" Harry growled as he slowly stood back up, fighting the pain he felt from the Torture Curse. Green energy flowed off his body in waves, destroying the spell instantly

"Impossible!" Varry gasped as he took a few steps backwards, not wanting to face this power that was able to fight the curse of pain. The energy was surrounding him more and more, growing in intensity and ferocity

The Founders Heir looked at his Core and realised something. It was fire! He always seemed to be able to use fire spells easily, maybe he was gifted with fire spells? Or maybe it was to do with his Magical Animagus form? Whatever it meant he had to use this now! Harry roared a spell that he had read once in his studies at Grimmauld Place "Lorem ipsum!" as he drew circles in the air around him with his wand as fire surrounded him and his aura was absorbed into the flames he created changing the normally orange fires to turn green. He then threw the tip so it was pointing at Varry and the fire followed it, surrounding Varry and burning him slowly and painfuly

"NO!" Varry howled as he felt his flesh falling from his muscles and bones, felt his insides boil and his life leaving him

"I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH THEM!" Harry yelled as the fire intensified. He kept the spell for a few more seconds before he stopped the Charm. Varry's skin was almost all burnt off and he was surrounded by a puddle of boiled blood but he was still alive although barely

"I'll kill you." Varry gasped as he struggled to even stay in the world of the living.

"No." harry said as his eyes darkened "I'll kill _you_." He then lowered his wand at Varry and snarled, his finger tips glowing a small, silver light as he decided to try something new "DONEC UNDA, HARENA TEMPESTAS, TEMPESTAS!" a miny tornado was created at Harry's hand, acting like a shield, with the eye of the storm at the palm of Harry's hand. The wind then launched and became a small whirlwind that surrounded Varry. Finally the wind turned into a very bright silver so it was like thousands of small silver lights which increased in speed and slashing at Varry, cutting his broken but living body badly before the wind was all sucked into and focused at Harry's palm. Suddenly, a burst of silver light fired from the ball of silver light that hit Varry. This launched the broken, twisted being towards Harry's Magical Core, burning to a crisp in a second. His Magical Core then slowly grew so it had gained 1/8 of its old power added on. The ice and orange Cores both grew a 1/6 of their old power. The pink lights then seemed to drag a large ball of pink flames and wind towards him. And then several new chains of different coloured magic flew into the distance. Suddenly a blast of black escaped his Core and knocked him away. Harry felt himself falling. Falling thousands of feet without stopping. Harry then noticed images rushing towards them, images he recognized as his memories. Just as he was about to hit one Harry closed his eyes and felt himself land on something that wasn't verry soft…

* * *

(Memories)

_Harry slowly rose from the floor and looked around to see it as a day that changed his life. He saw the younger him walking down the halls, rubbing his hand where he'd just more or less written the words 'I must not tell lies' into the flesh. Harry followed, watching his memory. _(AN: present Harry will be called Potter while in the memories from now on.)

"_Watch where you're going buster!" a female voice growled as Harry walked into someone and knocked them both to the floor_

"_Sorry." Harry muttered as he stood up, extending his hand to help the girl up. The girl was a fifth year, just like he was. She had long blonde hair and shinning blue eyes which where in a glare as he helped her to her feet. What instantly caught his eye was the green and silver tie_

"_What's the matter Potter, your glasses broken or something?" the girl said cruelly_

"_No." Harry glared "I better go." He then started to walk away from her but she grabbed his arm "What?!" he snapped. The Slytherin girl recoiled at his sudden harsh tone_

"_I'm sorry Potter." She said simply_

"_What do you mean I'm sorry?" Harry asked in shock_

"'_I'm', a shorting of the words 'I am' unusually used as a reference used of when one's describing themselves, 'sorry' a word used to apologies and/or show regret about…" the memory Daphne said only for Harry to interrupt_

"_I know what they mean!" Harry said in annoyance "What are you apologising for?"_

"_I'm not like that pompous brat Draco and his crew, Potter." She said "Neither of us where looking where we where going. I had no right to snap at you, or insult you."_

"_It's fine." Harry said, waving his hand in dismissal_

"_Bye." Daphne said as she turned around and started to walk away_

"_Greengrass, wait!" Harry said as he grabbed her arm_

"_Yes?" she asked, turning around_

"_You see… this house rivalry thing is a bit stupid, don't you think?" Harry asked with a slight chuckle, actually smiling a bit_

"_Just a bit." Daphne replied back with a tiny twitch of her lips that went unnoticed by Harry but not by Potter who just smirked_

"_Then… maybe… we should break it." Harry said slightly nervously_

'_More like smash it.' Potter thought, smiling happily at the memory and chuckling lightly_

"_What are you suggesting?" Daphne asked_

"_How about we, you know, hang out sometime?" Harry asked "Get to know each other and try to become friends."_

"_That sounds just fine Potter." Daphne smiled after a few seconds of silence. Harry was shocked, the school's resident 'Ice Queen' was smiling at him?! "You okay Potter?"_

"_Yea." Harry said, shaking his head "It's just that I've never seen you smile before."_

"_That a problem Potter?" Daphne asked with a hint of anger which caused both the past and present Harry's to flinch in fear_

"_No!" Harry said hastily hoping to avoid trouble "In fact, you should smile more often. You look great when you smile." He suddenly realised what he said and started blushing_

"_Why thank you Potter." Daphne said, smiling proudly "Just so you know, you look good when you smile to." She then threw him a wink before she turned around and walked away_

_Potter smirked before the ground beneath his feet disappeared and he felt himself falling again, back into another memory. This was a few weeks later, late in the month of November and he saw his past self walking towards one of his and Daphne's old hiding spots, and Potter smiled at Harry's face 'What if she doesn't like me back? What if this breaks our friendship? What if she laughs at me?' Harry thought which Potter could hear because he had been thinking it and it was almost like a voice coming from an unseen speaker_

"_Potter!" a voice called as she ran up to him, Daphne was smiling widely as she reached him and Harry's thought where instantly broken_

"_H… Hey Daphne." Harry smiled nervously "So, how are you?"_

"_Great." She smiled back "You?"_

"_F… Fine." He stuttered before he broke into a blush_

"_No you're not. What's wrong?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder_

"_N… Nothing!" he denied_

"_You can tell me Harry." She said, her voice full of concern_

"_Well… you see…" Harry stuttered "Oh, screw it!" he then grabbed Daphne's shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. The blonde girl's eyes widened before they fluttered closed and she returned the kiss and Potter had to smile at the memory, seeing the love that he and Daphne seemed to share, even back then as Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. And, as they kissed Potter noticed a soft, golden glow surround them like vines and seep into their skin_

'_Th… That was the bond?!' Potter thought in shock 'We've been engaged since our first kiss?'_

_When the two pulled apart they where both smirking happily "What was that for Potter?" Daphne asked as she nestled her head in the crook of Harry's neck _

"_Because I really like you Daph." He said simply "So, I hope that you kissing me back means we're together?"_

"_I hope so." Daphne smirked "But we're going to have to keep it a secret, like our friendship was. At least for now."_

"_Anything you want." Harry smiled before he kissed her again_

_Potter once again feel but this time, instead of landing on the ground, he landed in a tree. "Stupid tree." He grumbled as he climbed down to see the past him and Daphne again. This time they where sitting down and Harry was resting his head on her lap_

"_This year has been the second worst." Harry said suddenly_

"_And why is that?" Daphne asked curiously_

"_I am constantly hounded by Umbitch about me saying Voldemort's back and NOW I'm in my first ever relationship but because of obvious problems I can only see her in secret." Harry complained_

"_You poor baby." Daphne said in mock simply "Want me to make it better?"_

"_I always love when you do." Harry smirked_

"_And I still do." Potter sighed as he saw Harry and Daphne kiss lovingly_

"_Hello Harry, hello Daphne Greengrass." A dreamy voice said_

"_LUNA!" yelled Harry as he jumped out of Daphne's lap "It's not what it looks like!"_

"_You mean you weren't kissing Daphne Greengrass just now?" Luna asked with her head tilted to the side_

"_Well… yes but…" Harry stuttered_

"_Don't worry Harry, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." Luna smiled_

"_Really Luna?" Harry asked happily_

"_Sure." Luna nodded "It'd be like helping my friend."_

"_Thanks Luna." He smiled at the blonde girl with the dreamy eyed look in her eyes_

"_You're welcome Harry." Luna replied before she turned around and skipped back towards the castle_

"_You sure we can trust her?" Daphne asked_

"_Luna may be… odd. But she won't betray us. I'm sure of it." Harry smiled_

"_Well… okay then." Daphne whispered. A silence came between the two which the blonde witch broke "We need better hiding spots."_

"_Yea." Harry laughed with a smile and a chuckle_

_Potter smiled as well before the scene began to change. This time the whole area just seemed to change like it was all water and reconfigured inside the Room of Requirement with a past him and a searing Daphne "You did WHAT?!"_

"_I didn't do anything." Harry said weakly "Cho kissed me."_

"_And you didn't push her off?!" Daphne yelled in anger_

"_We where under mistletoe." Harry said "Also, I KNOW Hermione and Ron where watching from around the corner, it was what they where expecting. I need to try and keep our relationship secret. Like you said!"_

"_But you kissed her!" the blonde screamed_

"_Daphne." Harry said as he grabbed her arms, looking deep into her eyes "I don't like Cho. I am NOT cheating on you. I'd NEVER cheat on you. I love _YOU_!"_

_Daphne gasped as he said this, and Potter smiled. Before this point neither of them had said the L word before and this was the turning point in their relationship "W… What did you say?" Daphne stuttered_

"_I love you." Harry smiled_

"_And I always will." Potter smiled. Daphne grabbed the back of Harry's head and pulled him into a deep, searing kiss which Harry eagerly returned._

_Once again Potter felt the world around him alter. He was now in the Department of Mysteries, or more accurately, the Veil room and they where all deep in battle. Suddenly Sirius was hit with a red light and he fell backwards__ "No!" Harry whispered as he saw Sirius falling down towards the Veil "ACCIO SIRIUS BLACK!" he quickly yelled in panic, the black haired man came flying towards him and landed at his feet but the innocent criminal was unmoving "Sirius…" Harry whispered before he slowly looked up, glaring at Bellatrix with true hatred before he took off like a rocket after the mad woman "BELLATRIX!"_

_Potter felt himself falling again and then landing in yet another memory where Harry and Daphne where once again in the Room of Requirement. "You prat!" Daphne yelled at him as she was in his arms, crying and pounding his chest "You could have died! And where would that have left me?!"_

"_Calm down Daphne." Harry smiled "I promise I'll try not to do anything like that again. But I had to save Sirius." Daphne slowly stopped her crying and just rested her head in his chest now, trying to pull his warmth around her_

"_I know." Daphne muttered "Please, just hold me for a bit."_

"_Anything for you Daph." Harry whispered_

_And, once again, time slipped away from him, and Potter was now standing in a field as Harry arrived using the quill port-key that Daphne gave him the day before on the train ride home. "HARRY!" Daphne yelled as she ran into the past Boy-Who-Lived's arms, hugging him tightly_

"_Hey Daph." Harry whispered as he hugged her tightly, kissing her neck softly before he kissed her on the lips but they where interrupted by a cough. After breaking apart and turning around Harry saw a tall man, a tiny bit taller than 6 foot with black hair on his head and similar soft blue eyes that Daphne owned and a woman about 5 foot 4, who looked like an older Daphne but she had brown eyes instead. "H… Hello."_

"_Hello Mr Potter." The man, obviously Daphne's father, said in a slightly cold voice, a hard glare being sent at the boy_

"_Daddy!" Daphne complained, pouting at the man_

"_Honestly Peter." The woman, Daphne's mother, said as she smacked him on the back of the head causing the man to rub the spot where his wife had just hit him "I'm Felicia Greengrass, and this is my husband Peter."_

"_Nice to meet you Mrs Greengrass." Harry said, shaking the mother's hand_

"_Now none of that Harry, we're just Felicia and Peter." Felicia said slightly forcefully _

"_O… Okay Felicia." Harry said in slight fear to this older Daphne_

"_Now Harry, how about we have some lunch?" Peter said as he put an arm onto his shoulder_

"_Th… Thank you sir… I mean Peter." Harry smiled_

"_Great." The black haired man said before he whispered to Harry "If you hurt my daughter I'll kill you before You-Know-Who even gets the chance."_

"_I'd never, EVER, dream of hurting her sir." Harry said forcefully "I love her, and knowing I'll have her waiting for me after, I'll take down Voldemort so fast he won't even know what hit him."_

"_Now that's what I was hoping to hear." Peter smiled letting lose a small chuckle_

"_Hey Daphne, where's your sister?" Harry asked as he suddenly remembering about the youngest Greengrass_

"_Astoria's probably off snogging her girlfriend, like I want you to be doing to me later." Daphne smiled cheekily at Harry, knowing full well that her parents where listening which caused Harry to blush. Potter chuckled before a bright light filled his vision and he started to awaken…_

* * *

(Hospital Wing)

"What happened?" Harry groaned as he slowly opened his eyes

"HARRY!" his loves yelled as they jumped into his arms, squeezing him tightly.

"Hey, I'm okay." Harry smiled

"We where so worried." Hermione whispered

"We thought you might die." Daphne added

"But I'm not. I'm alive. I'm here." Harry smiled as the girls let go and he managed to sit up properly. He looked around and saw he was in the hospital wing with Hermione, Daphne and Astoria only, the first two hugging the life out of him and the other just sitting to the side with a smirk

"How you doin' Gryffy?" Astoria asked with a smirk

"Fine short stuff." Harry shot back before he got a concerned look on his face "You okay? I mean you didn't really act like a rape victim before or know and I'm kinda worried."

"Yea, my psycy was kinda messed up years ago and the spells used on me to make my body more… responsive to whatever they did to my body and make me do whatever they wanted for hours has made my mentality very… unstable." Astoria shrugged "It also disrupted the pregnancy so the baby had to be aborted or else both of us would die from my magic acting out of control from the damage they caused. Luckily it was Malfoy's so the death of my child and an heir to two Houses has been added to the Malfoy Family Charges."

"Malfoy Family Charges?" Harry asked in confusion "How long have I been out? And what has happened while I was out?"

"Three weeks Gryffy." Tori shrugged "Crab and Goyal got locked away with Nott and Zabini. Malfoy died from his injury's before anyone could heal him so his sentence is being added to his fathers. Pankson didn't do anything illegal and the Auror's noticed that there was some sort of loyalty potion in her system from her speech pattern."

"So the Pansy we saw was not the real Pansy?" Harry asked curiously

"Might be, that's what it seems like though." Daphne nodded

"Also, Snape was found dead near Hogsmead. It seems like he broke an unbreakable vow." Hermione added

"You're really lucky Gryffy." Tori said as she shock her head

"How so?"

"You just barely won. It was that sneak attack you would have died."

"Not really." Harry shrugged "The group agreed we'd humiliate them, as well as hold back so that when Voldemort heard how strong we where he wouldn't here of our full ability. We barley used half of our ability and/or power." Harry smirked

"N… No way!" Tori gasped in shock. She was about to reply when the doors of the Hospital Wing where pushed open

"Tor!" a fourth year Hufflepuff yelled as she ran into the Hospital Wing and hugged the Slytherin girl tightly, tears falling from her eyes

"Sam!" Astoria smiled, hugging the other girl tightly. The Hufflepuff had red hair and not Weasley red, but the same red as blood, as in fresh from the wound blood red. Her eyes where a mystic violet colour that seemed to have raw magic glowing behind them

"Who's that?" Hermione asked curiously

"I _think_ that might be Tori's Girlfriend." Daphne smiled

"You think?" Harry asked

"I've never actually met her to be honest." The Greengrass heiress answered

"Daph, H-girl, Gryffey, this is my Girlfriend; Samantha Enfer." Astoria smiled as the two broke apart "Sammy, this is my sister who got betrothed to a stupid Gryffindor, the stupid Gryffindor who she's betrothed to and the brainy bookworm that the stupid Gryffindor has also got betrothed to."

"Did anyone else notice that all three parts of that introduction where meant as insults for me?" Harry asked curiously, and sounding mockingly hurt

"Oh you poor baby." Daphne said mockingly as she playfully yet lovingly stroked Harry's hair

"It's nice to meet you." Sam smiled as she let go of her girlfriend

"So, Samantha, tell us about yourself." Harry smiled

"Well, let's see…" she said, tapping her chin "… I'm a Hufflepuff, I hate fruit and vedge, I'm claustrophobic and my favourite colour is red."

"You're forgetting something Sammy." Tori smiled which caused the blood haired girl to sweat

"N… No I didn't Tori…" the girl stuttered, a slightly hurt look in her eyes

"It'll be fine Sam, they won't judge you. You can trust me." the younger Greengrass smiled as she hugged her girlfriend

"I'm a Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid." The girl sighed, causing the others eyes to widen

"I didn't even know it was possible for that to even happen." Daphne said in shock

"Not normally because most Werewolves' and Vampire's don't really get along very well." Sam smiled

"Do you have a sub-species name?" Hermione asked in shock

"Well, I call myself a BatWolf." Sam smirked, revealing slightly fanged canines

"Sweet." Harry said in awe

"_Isn't it?"_ a phantom voice said causing everyone to look around the room in shock although Samantha had a small smile on her face

"Who's there?" Harry asked as he stood up

"_What do you mean? I'm right here!"_ the voice said in annoyance. Sam giggled lightly at the voices words _"Why are you laughing?!"_

"You forgot to materialise again." The girl said before giggling again

"_What? AGAIN?!"_

"Yep."

"_FUCK!"_ the voice yelled before blue glowing partials of solid light began to take the shape of a human male. Once all the lights where together they began to lose their glow and revealed that a 17 year old human male was now standing where the lights where once clenched together. He had dark blue hair and eyes that where blood-red. He was wearing a red shirt with a Spider-Man style spider symbol in the middle, a black jacket which had blue flames running up the arms as well as the back and a white X on the back, blue track-suit bottoms and a pair of black trainers. _"Sorry about that, I always seem to forget the whole 'I need to appear' thing when I need to talk to someone."_

"Who are you?" Daphne asked as she, Hermione and Harry grabbed their wands

"_I normally go by Bleu Enfer in this world but my real name is actually Blue Inferno."_ The male smirked

"E… Enfer…" Tori stuttered before looking at her girlfriend

"He's my dad." Sam smiled happily before the now named Blue hugged her

"_How are you sweetheart?"_ he asked

"Fine Daddy." She smiled at him

"Enfer…" Hermione said in thought "That's French for inferno, hell or underworld."

"_Yea, her mother's where French so I gave her what my last name would translate as."_ Blue smiled _"Her official name is Samantha Inferno."_

"Mother's?" Tori asked

"_Let's just say that it involves me, an in-heat Werewolf chick, a smoking hot vampire babe and too many bottles of Blood-Wine and Fire Whiskey."_

"But if her mother's are the one's who are Werewolf and Vampire then how was she… you know, conceived?" Hermione asked, blushing slightly "and how is she 14? You've got to be 18 at most!"

"_I'm a _god_ of the multiverse, you know, every different reality with multiple similar worlds with small differences? I don't really age beyond this unless I want to so I can blend into the worlds I visit. And about the conception. Well, you see… I was kinda, you know, drunk at the time and my powers kinda fused all three of our DNA and created a 12-year-old-half-Werewolf-half-Vampire-girl. Camilla, the Vamp, gave me her number so she can stay in contact with Sam while Penny, the Werewolf, was killed a week later."_

"Wait a second!" Astoria said in shock as she turned to Sam and said "You're only 2 year's old?!"

"Yes, I have only been alive for two years but I am physically, mentally and emotionally 14."

"I'm a cradle robber." Astoria muttered in shock as she fell onto the bed Harry was once on "I am a lesbian cradle robber who loves being dominated by the two year old I'm robbing from the cradle."

"_Anyway!" _Blue said in annoyance and amusement as he folded his arms over his chest _"I enrolled her in Hogwarts knowing this day would come."_

"You're a god?!" Daphne asked in shock as she fell backwards slightly

"_Yea."_

"What do you mean about this day coming? What's so important?" Harry asked

"_Your choice was amazing."_ Blue smiled _"You had two choices the day you meat Daphne, make friends with her or just let it be a day you never ever think of again. By becoming her friend history changed completely. If you ignored it you would have gotten with Ginny because Ron dosed you with love potions at the Headmaster's orders and then died fighting Voldemort only to comeback and kill him and then Dumbledore would step forwards and 'lead the Wizarding World back to it's past glory'."_

"What about me and Daphne?" Hermione asked curiously

"_Daphne would have died during the last battle while Hermione would be Ron's 'prize' for helping take down Voldemort. She would be given Love Potion's linked to him."_ Blue explained _"Unfortunately there was a problem with this choice as well." _

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked

"_It was tool late."_ Blue said, shaking his head _"The meeting needed to happen before Voldemort was revived. This way you would have destroyed two Horcrux's before he had even came back to life and that would have severally weakened him. He would have been 10% weaker then he currently is and you would have had longer to train and you could win. You _WILL_ lose now."_

"W… What…" Harry muttered in shock as he fell to his knees

"But that's why we're here!" Sam smiled

"_We're going to send everyone in this room back in time mentally to a point before your first year that will be the biggest benefit for your training."_ Blue explained _"You will remember what happened in the future and I, as well as a few others, will be training you in unique skills that you shouldn't have in this universe."_

"Is we shouldn't have them then why are you giving them to us?" Hermione asked curiously

"_You shouldn't have them because they don't exist in this universe. My friend Wade and I shall be training Harry to use the Sword of Gryffindor in a new form as well as several other new ways. Including creating a new form of wand for him to use in combat that'll be even more effective then any normal wand. Meanwhile Wade's sister Wanda as well as someone called Raven will be training Daphne to fight in new ways and use a different form of magic. As for Hermione she'll be trained by warriors called Trish and Ravager, although she prefers Rose Wilson. Astoria will be trained by a woman called Chun-Li and a girl who goes by the name of Spider-girl, her real name is actually __Anya Corazón__. And, finally, Sam's trainers will be a succubus called __Morrigan__and a wolf-woman called Wolfsbain. You will all be given some of the powers that these warriors have and maybe some that they once had but lost, in all honesty I don't know which it will give I've never done this before, and will be trained in using them by your teachers."_

"That sounds awesome." Harry smiled

"It'll defiantly give us a large advantage." Hermione added, nodding her head

"Plus it means we're more likely to win!" Daphne added with a smile

"What's the catch?" Astoria said as she looked at the god with a look of annoyance

"_There's not a catch per say but there is a bit of a problem with what I'm gonna do."_ Blue said sheepishly

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously

"_Because of the way I'm sending you back I have to; technically, make your lives a game. And in order for the universe to hold together properly, well…"_ Blue explained but was cut off

"… The main one in the relationship must have a harem of at least five girls." Sam finished

"What do you mean, a harem?!" Harry asked in shock, blushing

"It means that both Harry and Astoria will have to have at least 5 girlfriends/wives each." Sam said simply "Good thing Harry's already got two and Tori's got 1. It'll be easier then starting from zero."

"_Do you accept?"_ Blue asked curiously. The four looked at each other before both Hermione and Daphne nodded

"Do it." they said together

"Y… You sure?" Harry asked

"Yes Harry. We can do this with their help." Hermione smiled

"And we're already sharing, what's three more?" added Daphne and Harry smiled

"Okay. Let's do it." the Boy-Who-Lived smiled before he turned to Astoria "Tori, what about you? You in?"

"You'll need my help Gryffy." Astoria smiled "Plus, I can't have you hogging all the hot girls now, can I?" this caused her soon-to-be brother-in-law to laugh

"Yea. Looks like we'll get to have revenge on Malfoy all over again." Harry smirked

"And take down Dumbledore by countering all of the move's he'll make." Daphne added with a nod

"_Then let's do it."_ Blue smiled as the fore where surrounded by a fierce blue light…

* * *

(Daphne and Astoria)

The two Greengrass sister's opened their eyes to see the room they use to share back when Daphne was 8 and Astoria was 6. It wasn't a small room, but it wasn't large either. It had two single beds on opposite sides of the room, two wardrobes next to them and a large chest of draws. Getting up the two thought what they had saw was just a wild dream but then there eyes widened when the air around them seemed to melt away and revealed a wide white space. Standing in font of them where four women.

One had very, very, _very_ pale skin, had chin length purple hair, purple eyes and was wearing a pair of blue boots, a legless long-sleeved black leotard and a blue cloak. The woman next to her a woman in full body red spandex with black arms and legs but red gloves and boots, multiple belts and straps covered in pouches on her chest, on her upper arm and upper legs and on her back where two katana's. Her face was covered by a red mask with vertical black ovals which had small white lenses where her eyes would be.

The third women was Chinese with brown hair tied in buns in the sides of her head, was wearing white boots and dark brown leggings with a blue and gold Chinese dress on top. The last one was a brown haired teenager in a full body black spandex/latex outfit with a large white spider on her chest.

"Who are you?" Daphne said as she took a steep back from the four, her sister following her

"I am Raven, although I also go by the name Rachel Roth." The cloaked girl said with an emotionless voice

"Wanda Wilson, Lady Deadpool." The red and black clad woman said, everyone seemed to imagine an insane grin at her tone

"I am Chun-Li." The Chinese woman said, bowing politely

"And I'm Anya Corazón." The black and white clothed girl said with a smile "And we're going to train you."

"I shall be training Daphne in the use of my magic style while Wanda will be training her into how using one of my powers, spersficly teleportation, in an almost unpredictable fashion during battle as well as hand-to-hand combat." Raven explained

"Meanwhile I shall be training Astoria in using Chi, which is similar to magic but less diverse and more battle orientated." Chun-Li explained

"And I'll show Astoria how to fight as well as acrobatics, gymnastics and how to use my webs effectively in battle." Anya said smiling

"Where are we?" Daphne asked

"This is a universe Blue created for us. In here time passes slightly slower then on the outside, and we shall be training you at night though a connection during your sleep." Raven explained "Now, it is time to begin." The four women then all seemed to share a sinister smile which made the sisters gulp loudly…

* * *

(Hermione and Samantha)

A 7 year old Hermione groaned as she opened her eyes, thinking the nine six years had all been. "Good, you're awake." A voice said. Hermione looked over to see a five year old with blood red hair and violet eyes. It was a 5 year old Samantha! That's when a new week's worth of memories assaulted her mind. A woman who looked like an older Samantha, along with Blue, dropped this younger Sam off at her parent's house to say because they where, apparently, friends of her parents and had to go on a month long business trip and couldn't take her with them. They got a visit the day before saying they died in a plane crash and Sam was now living with her "Everything there?" Sam asked and Hermione nodded "Good, I was worried I'd have to wait till a week before you went to Hogwarts or something." A soft white glow then began to surround them

"What's going on?" Hermione asked in fear

"We're going to meet out trainers." Sam smiled as they now appeared in front of four women.

The first was a very beautiful woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing leather boots, tight leather pants and a revealing leather corset with an almost ridiculously large red blade on her back. The second woman was a teenager. She had long white/blonde hair and was wearing a mask half gold/orange and half black but only the gold/orange side had any lenses for her eyes. Her body was covered by a dark blue chain-mess like material, a half orange and half black piece of chest armour was shielding her torso and dark blue Kevlar lined gloves and boots protected only other remaining pieces of skin, a katana was strapped to her back.

The third woman had, for some reason, light green hair. She was wearing tight leather jeans and a large white shirt which was far too big for her but was unbuttoned enough to she that she had absolutely no modesty. The final woman had brown hair and was wearing a tight dark blue outfit with gold shoulder pads, boots, belt and large X on her chest

"W… Who are you?" Hermione asked

"Call me Trish." The blonde said "I am going to train you, Hermione, in how to use my lightning powers as well as some hand-to-hand."

"Rose Wilson, AKA Ravager." The white haired orange and black clothed girl said "I shall be adding to your hand-to-hand skills as well as helping you learn how to strategize."

"Morrigan Aensland." The green haired woman said with a slight Scottish accent "I will be teaching Sam some hand-to-hand also how she can use her unique vampiric energies in a fight."

"Rahne Sinclair." The brown haired girl said, also with a slight Scottish accent "I will be teaching Sam how to not only control her wolf form nearly perfectly but also how to change into it at will, even if it is during the day."

"Yes!" Sam said in joy as she bounced up and down "Wait till I show dad!"

"You've got to learn it first kid." Morrigan said, rolling her eyes

"We will be training you here as you sleep." Ravager smirked

"Now, who's read to start training?" Trish asked as the two girls suddenly started backing away slightly and electricity surrounded the blonde woman's hands

* * *

(Harry)

5 year old Harry groaned as he opened his eyes and saw he was back in his cupboard. The black haired boy narrowed his eyes as he opened the door to see that it was the middle of the night. He walked towards the front door and pushed it open, looking around the deserted Privet Drive. Suddenly Blue appeared next to him making the Boy-Who-Lived jump

"Grab my hand." The god said simply.

Harry did as he was told, still feeling strange about being five again, and the two disappeared into the wind a wisp of blue being the only sign that they where ever there. No one would see the Boy-Who-Lived again for the next six years…

* * *

There you go. Sorry for it taking so long. So, I hope you liked this. And yes, the Voldemort-Harry thing WAS the Horcrux that was inside Harry's scar.

In case you didn't under stand the different Harry's:

Voldemort-Harry (The Horcrux); Varry

The Harry that's asleep/ present Harry; Potter

The Harry that was in the memories; Harry

And, once again here are the OC spells:

Donec Unda- Sonic Wave

Harena tempestas- Sand Storm (This spell is Wandless Only)

Tempestas- Storm

I WOULD LIKE TO MAKE SOMETHING VERY CLEAR I HAVE NEVER GOTTEN DRUNK BEFORE IN MY LIFE, LET ALONE HAD A CHILD! I AM SEVENTEEN AND AM NOT READY TO BE A PARENT AS WELL AS BEING VERYSEKF CONSIOUS! THE OC CHARACTER SAMANTHA IS TO ADD A MORE UNIQUE FEEL TO MY STORYVERSE AS WELL AS AN EXTRA 'GOD CHARACTER'! SHE WILL NOT HAVE ALL OF MY ABILITIES BUT HAVE HER OWN! SHE IS NOT A MARRY SUE! AND, AGAIN, I AM NOT A TEENAGE PARENT! JUST LIKE HOW REBUKEX7 IS NOT SOMEONE WHP TRAVELS THE MULTIVERSE AND TURN PEOPLE'S LIVES INTO A GAME SO HE CAN BUILD AND ARMY AND STOP AN OLD EVIL! THIS IS A STORY!

I also know that most of you most likely hate me for this, but hey, it's my story. I hope you like the direction I'm gonna take it. This is the end as well as a new beginning.

Also, for everyone wanted Fleur to marry Harry don't worry; she'll be part of his harem. But please give ideas for girls to be in both harems (Harry Potter girls only).


End file.
